Spam
Spam é o termo utilizado por fãs para a amizade/romance entre Spencer e Sam (Sp/encer + S/'am'). Na série, eles parecem ser bons amigos, apesar de Spencer ficar, às vezes, irritado com ela sempre entrando e saindo em seu apartamento. Talvez eles possam ser um pouco mais próximos do que irmão e irmã, considerando que eles saem mesmo quando nem Carly ou Freddie estão ao redor. Entretanto, o emparelhamento é muito improvável de ir além de amizade no show, principalmente pela grande diferença de idade entre os dois. Momentos "Spam" Primeira Temporada iWant More Viewers: * Sam e Spencer se sentam em frente um ao outro durante o jantar. Sam explica à Spencer que ele é um artista e diz: "Você quer que duas pessoas vejam suas esculturas ou dois milhões?" Spencer responde: "Dois milhões". Mais tarde, depois que Spencer diz à Freddie que vai ajudá-lo com sua competição, Sam pergunta: "Você não está namorando aquela garota ainda?", "Não, ela só gostava de mim por causa das minhas meias", Spencer admite. "Isso é estranho". Spencer puxa a perna das calças, mostra suas meias e pergunta: "Sério?". No final do episódio, Sam pega a mão de Spencer quando ela o leva até o computador para mostrar-lhe algo.thumb iLike Jake: * Sam aparece quando Spencer faz um molde de gesso da cabeça e, obviamente, acha que é estranho. Ela então tenta dar café à Spencer através de um tubo, mas Spencer dá a ela o tubo de respiração em vez de um para beber. iSpy a Mean Teacher: * Spencer pede para Sam posar para ele esculpi-la, mas acaba esculpindo um peixe em vez dela. Quando Sam pergunta por que ela ainda está aqui, ele responde "É que eu fico solitário...". iHeart Art: * Spencer diz que a "Comunidade de Artes de Seattle" está à procura de grandes artistas desconhecidos. Carly diz que ele é um grande artista e Sam diz: "E com certeza desconhecido". Spencer olha para ela e diz "obrigado" em um tom sarcástico. Segunda Temporadathumb|iStage an Intervention! iStage an Intervention: * Sam e Spencer comem o mesmo sanduíche. * Sam tenta ajudar Spencer superar sua dependência de Pak-Rat, fazendo-o bater Sasha Striker. * Depois que Spencer derrota Sasha Striker, Sam e Spencer podem ser vistos abraçando-se ao fundo. iGo To Japan : * Sam ajuda a apagar o fogo no capacete de Spencer. * Depois que Spencer cai de um carro de táxi, Sam, junto com Carly e Freddie correm para ajudá-lo. Spencer diz que está bem, e anuncia que ele estava preocupado. Sam o abraça. iPie: * Spencer persegue Sam depois que ela se apodera da torta de creme de coco. * Durante o enterro, Sam aponta para Spencer afirmando que ele tem muito à dizer sobre o Sr. Galini. iRocked the Vote *Sam passa muito tempo ensinando Spencer a mentir, para ele não ter problemas na locadora por não devolver o filme. *Spencer foi temporariamente capaz de mentir, porque Sam o ajudou. *Desde que Sam passou muito de seu tempo ensinando Spencer a mentir, ao invés de sair com Carly e Freddie, isso poderia significar que Sam se preocupa com Spencer, e quer que ele fique livre de problemas. iDate A Bad Boy * Spencer pede para Sam sentir seu cabelo.thumb|Spencer+Sam = Spam * Spencer ajuda Sam a se livrar de seus sonhos ruins. iFight Shelby Marx * Sam sabe a senha de Spencer para desbloquear canais Pay Per View. * Sam usa a TV de Spencer para assistir a luta Shelby Marx (em HD), que custou $100. * Quando a turma de iCarly entra na sala de conferências, Spencer pode ser visto com as mãos nas costas de Sam, enquanto ele procura por água. * Depois que a luta acaba, Sam abraça Spencer. Terceira Temporada iThink They Kissed: * Spencer quer saber tudo sobre o beijo de Sam e Freddie. * Spencer tenta convencer Carly que Sam e Freddie não chegaram a se beijar, talvez porque ele não quisesse que fosse verdade também. iCook * Spencer é eletrocutado pelos fios do armário de Sam. Em casa, Carly diz a Spencer que Sam se sente muito mal por isso. iSpeed Date *Quando Spencer acidentalmente acerta Freddie no rosto, Sam aplaude. Os dois sorriem um para o outro. iiMove Out * Spencer e Sam riem do fato de Sam ter batido um homem na frente de seus filhos no ringue de patinagem. iQuit iCarly: * Spencer lança uma corda para baixo para ajudar Carly e Sam, mas a corda bate em Sam e faz com que quase caia da plataforma a máquina de lavar. * Depois de salva Carly e Sam, Spencer, juntamente com Freddie, Fleck e Dave puxam as garotas até a segurança. iWas a Pageant Girl: * Ambos Sam e Spencer tem um ataque de fúria quando Freddie e Carly dizem não a eles. * Sam tenta chamar a atenção de Spencer, depois que ela ganha o concurso de beleza. No entanto, Spencer também é pego em seu jogo competitivo com Freddie. Isso faz com que Sam revele o cartão de Spencer. iEnrage Gibby: * Spencer põe a boca na orelha de Sam para que ela possa ouvir o doce burburinho de um doce em sua boca. * Ambos Sam e Spencer concordam que as pessoas estúpidas existem para que outras pessoas possam aproveitá-las. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam, sarcasticamente, diz que ela gosta da "dança sexy" de Spencer. *Quando Sam resmunga: "Sim, e eles não são mesmo bonitos," Spencer concorda, dizendo, "incomoda". *Quando Sam derruba Spencer pra fora da árvore, ela pode brevemente ser vista segurando a mão dele. iBeat the Heat *Sam e Spencer têm a mesma aparência de prazer quando eles estão se refrigerando para baixo com tubos de ar. 4ª Temporada iGot a Hot Room *Spencer ajuda Sam em sua cadeira durante o almoço de aniversário de Carly. *Sam é uma das pessoas que ajudam Spencer a configurar o aniversário de Carly com T-Bo, Gibby e Freddie. *Novo corte de cabelo de Spencer recebe elogios da Sam. *Spencer diz a Sam (e Freddie) sobre o abajur de goma na sala de Carly. *Sam ajudou Spencer na reforma do quarto de Carly. iSam's Mom *Spencer está disposto a fazer ovos para Sam às 4 AM. *Spencer permite que Sam fique em sua casa quando ela tem problemas familiares, o que mostra que ele se preocupa com ela. *Spencer tenta irritar Sam, repetindo a palavra que ele pensa que ela não gosta, "escadas". *Spencer reclama quando Sam excluí o TiVo que estava gravando "Celebridades De Baixo d' Água". iGet Pranky *Depois que Spencer prega uma peça em Sam e Freddie, Sam fala, " se eu nao tivese um queda por voce , você estaria morto com a pancada que eu daria com o meu taco de baseball na sua cara!", que resulta em olhares estranhos de Carly, Freddie e Spencer. Quando Carly pergunta sobre isso, Sam evita repetir, parecendo envergonhada e olhando de relance para Spencer. *Sam e os outros tentam pregar uma peça em Spencer, mas falham.thumb|abraço da vitória! <3 *Spencer parece meio surpreso, meio lisonjeado pelo comentário de Sam. iParty with Victorious *Spencer e Sam se abraçam no final do episódio. Galeria ICarly-300x300.jpg Spam31.png Spam32.jpg Spam33.jpg File:S640x480.jpg File:S640x480 (1).jpg File:Tumblr ku05k6i5di1qzi7mco1 500.png File:70354826.png File:69882 3134256099.jpg Spam___Spencer_and_Sam.jpg Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:SpamFacts♥ Categoria:Sam Categoria:Spencer